Sacrifices
by FeareDeath
Summary: Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Kiki River Slytherin get sent back in time … when to? Why the Marauder Era, of course! And who better to teach Defence but the lovers themselves? Previously called The Two Defence Teachers
1. Chapter One

**Sacrifices**

_By: Death by Feathers_

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Kiki River Slytherin get sent back in time… when to? Why the Marauder Era, of course! And who better to teach Defence but the

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything… except Kiki and the engagement ring.

**Author's Note: **This has been EDITED! That means that ANY MISTAKES YOU SAW BEFORE ARE NOW GONE! Wow… I'm editing my stories…

That's something that's never happened before.

And I'm also really sorry to all those who got a false alert (all three of you…) thinking that there was finally a new chapter up… I really needed to edit it though; it was terrible.

(This is a shameless bit of advertising on my part). Actually, I'm editing all my stories – _Titillanda Darkstar _(of which the name is now _Changeling Child_) has so far had the Prologue and Chapter One edited (as of 25th Jan, 2008). I'm getting to _Voldemort__ the __Djinni_, and, as I really don't like that name, that'll be changing too. Probably to _The__ Encyclopaedia of Doom_. You'll find out what I mean… eventually. (Evil cackle). And, yes, this one's name's changed, too. And I know that this doesn't seem very sacrifice-y, but when it develops… well, you'll see.

It's not changed as much as my other one, but still, you might want to re-read it.

_Chapter One_

_Kiki's perfect,_ thought Draco, as he looked down at the ring, _I just hope she likes it._

He was going to propose tonight. Draco glanced at his watch. Two minutes.

As an Auror, Kiki was always in battles to the death with the Dark Lord's followers and he was forever worried that one night she wouldn't come home.

One minute.

_Oh god, I'm sweating._

Thirty seconds.

_What if she says 'no'?_

Ten seconds.

Nine.

_Is my hair OK?_

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

_I'd better not screw it up._

Five.

Four.

_She'll be here any bloody second…_

Three.

Two.

One –

"Draco! I'm home!"

She dumped her bags on the floor and started heading upstairs.

"Wait!" cried Draco. She turned round expectantly.

"Err… can you just sit down for a sec? I… need to ask you …something." He bit the inside of his cheek. "You'd better sit down."

She dumped her bags at the door and launched herself expectantly on the sofa. Draco leant on one knee – the position he had known since he was four, when his father had started looking for prospective wives. _I hardly think he'd be that pleased with how the one he picked out in the end…_

"The thing is… we've been together for over two years now; ever since seventh year. And, now that our relationship is moving on, I think there's something we need to do." He paused for breath, and launched the question.

"Will you marry me?"

He looked up as she gave a girlish squee. "Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!"

And he took out the ring and slipped it on her finger. Immediately, there was the sensation of a rubber band squeezing them together (Kiki gasped for breath, while Draco did the manlier thing – spluttered).

A flash of golden light and then –

– total blackness.

—

"Wonder who'll be the new Defence teacher this year," James remarked.

"I don't really care, just as long as it isn't the same git who taught last year," replied Sirius, his best mate.

"Nah," interrupted Remus, "he was killed by Death Eaters couple of weeks ago, remember? – it was in the_ Daily Prophet_. They were going on about 'how much he'd be missed by the whole of Hogwarts faculty'." Snort. "As if."

"Mmm," was all Peter had to say on the matter.

They were on the train, to Hogwarts and to their fifth year. James had grumbled a little about having to do their OWLs, but had shut up once Remus had hit him with a tickling hex.

The train pulled in to Hogsmeade Station. Soon they were in the horseless carriages to Hogwarts (which Sirius always said were pulled by Thestrals, but no one believed him) and were 'chatting animatedly' on 'what to do when they got to Hogwarts' (they were really plotting what sort of prank to pull when they got there, but…)

When everyone had entered, the Sorting began.

The Hat sang a song which nobody paid attention to at all – it was just rambling on about 'House Unity' and crap like that.

Professor McGonagall started calling out the students. The so-called 'Marauders' yawned, clapped when someone was sorted into Gryffindor and otherwise ignored the Sorting.

Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms, eyes twinkling like mad. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Before people are too bamboozled by our wonderful feast, I would like to say a few things – first of all, Mr. Filch would like to inform you that 37 new items have appeared on the banned list –" groans – "and that this year we haven't managed to secure a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, so I will be teaching you inste—"

He never did finish his sentence, for at that moment a bright golden light filled the room and –

"Damn it, Draco!" a woman's voice could be heard. "How many times have I told you_ never to shop at __Borgin__ and Burkes_?"

A man – who could only be Draco – managed to say "I didn—" before she cut him off again.

"And now, we're goodness knows where and _I've lost my slippers_."

Draco groaned. "Kiki, I highly doubt that your slippers are important at the momen—"

"Not important?" she screeched. "Not important?"

Sirius grinned at his friends. "He's dead."

Then, the two disorientated 20-year-olds managed to . And, more importantly, that Dumbledore had raised his wand at her. Her eyes widened for a moment, before settling into a mischievous sparkle.

"No one make any sudden movements," she shouted. "Keep all shiny objects away from my line of view – they make me twitchy. We're here for – for –" she struggled for a word – "for that blue pig –" she magicked a blue pig into existence – "hand it over and everyone gets to keep the body parts they were born with."

James and Sirius glanced at each other. Their eyes clearly said _'I like her already'._

"_No, _Kiki. That is not how you introduce yourself to the Hogwarts facility."

"It isn't?" She sounded disappointed.

"No…"

"Oh." She turned to Dumbledore. "Well then, I'm Kiki Sly— erm, Malfoy, and this is Draco Malfoy, my husband. We'd like to apply for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position."

Dumbledore still hadn't put down his wand. "Prove to me that you're not a Death Eater," he said.

Kiki rolled her eyes and pulled up her left sleeve. It showed clear white skin. "Good enough for you?" she asked. Dumbledore glared pointedly at Draco.

A quick non-verbal spell on Kiki's part covered up Draco's Dark Mark, and he shoved his robe arm up. Nothing could be seen.

He nodded and lowered his wand.

"We'd be happy for you to fill the Defence position. Do sit down."

A pause.

"_No,_ Kiki. He meant sit down at the _table."_


	2. Chapter Two

**The Defence Teachers**

_**Summary: **__Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Kiki Rivers (Slytherin) get sent back in time… when to? Why the Marauder Era, of course! And who better to teach Defence but two battle scarred teenagers who landed there by accident?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything… exc__ept Kiki and the spells that she said_

_**Chapter Two**_

"Draco! I'm hungry…"

"Shut up, I'm tired."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Then go eat."

"Will you come with me?"

"Mmph," was all that could be heard as Draco pulled the covers over his head.

"Fine," said a sulky Kiki, "have your slee— AGHH! Death Eaters!"

Draco jumped out of bed immediately, grabbed hold of a pencil and shouted, "Where? Where?"

Kiki cracked up with laughter. "Well, _that _made you get up."

Draco, seeing that the pencil wasn't his wand, chucked it to the side and glared at her. Only thing was, he wasn't very intimidating when he was wearing pyjamas, and especially not when his hair was all stuck up in a bed-head.

Kiki saw that he wasn't pleased and reached up on her tiptoes to muss up his hair some more. "Come on Draco, you know I didn't mean to upset you." When he only glared at her some more, she gave him her puppy-dog-eyes – the ones that _always_ worked on Draco. His glare softened immediately.

"Come on then," he said, "let's go to breakfast."

Pause…

"Kiki! We're meant to get dressed first!"

—

"Remus," Peter said, "as you're the only one who can actually _do_ Defence –"

"Oi!" said Sirius, looking up from the Marauders Map. "I highly resent that."

"– what do you reckon to the new teachers?" he finished, glaring at Sirius.

"Well…" Remus said, looking unsure, "they seemed capable. And did you see the woman? She was wearing Auror robes."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," said a girl next to them – Alice Fenshaw, Remus thought she was called, "and the man had more than a few scars on his arms –"

Frank Longbottom interrupted her, "So… you were looking at his arms, were you?"

Alice flushed, "Just because I noticed, it does _not _mean that –"

"Back to the subject we were discussing," James said over them, "I thought that they lookedfun."

"You mean the woman had him wound round her little finger!" Frank laughed.

"Hmm… yeah, I s'pose she did."

And with that, the conversation moved on to less important things.

—

As they walked into their Defence classroom, the Marauders glanced round the classroom. Snape scowled at them from where he stood, but otherwise – nothing. No desks, no chairs… hell, there weren't even any _teachers_.

The classroom filled up, and still there were no teachers.

Sirius whispered to James, "You don't reckon they got lost, do you?"

"Err… well, they might have. But don't you think they'd have asked a student… hell, even a teacher, where they were meant to go?"

"I—" James began, but never finished. For down the hall they heard a shout of "WHEEE!" and then the door was flung open.

Kiki was having a piggyback ride from Draco and was showing clear signs of exhilaration. She slid off his back and beamed at the class.

Evan Rosier scowled and said, "Who the hell are you?"

Kiki scowled right back. "I'm Stew Pidd and this is Brain Less. And you are…?"

Rosier glowered as James and Sirius snorted.

"Well then, now that we've got that sorted out let me introduce myself. I'm Kiki Malfoy and this is Draco Malfoy –"

Someone at the back shouted, "Are you any relation to Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yeah," said Draco sarcastically, "I'm his son."

"– and we're your Defence teachers for the year."

Rosier and his cronies looked at each other and burst out laughing. Kiki glared at them. "Yes?"

Nott gasped out, "But – but – but you're a – a – a _girl!"_

Kiki stepped forward. "And you reckon that makes me any less capable?" she whispered dangerously. "Tell you what, I'll prove it to you. Duel with me."

Rosier strutted up to her. "Fine," he said.

Still glaring at Rosier, Kiki transfigured a loose bit of rock into a dueling platform ("Wicked," Sirius whispered to Remus). Rosier had a smirk on his face as they bowed. Once again, Kiki cursed her small height as Rosier towered over her.

Draco, who merely looked bored, said, "Dark Arts are allowed. No spells that could kill the other person …immediately, that is… three… two… one… go."

_"__P__erdoves __T__ricruor__!" _shouted Kiki. Rosier began to bleed where she had hit him. That was a Dark curse that made you bleed… but it didn't clot.

_"Claus __Uslat __Useris__!"_ Rosier yelled. Kiki couldn't breathe, but that didn't stop her.

And so it went on for a while, until Kiki said, _"__Castrouvis__,"_ and Rosier gasped, glared at her, and ran out of the room.

Kiki said, "Well, now that we've got rid of Tail-feathers, let's move onto more important things. As we're both called Malfoy, it'll be confusing to both be called 'Professor Malfoy', so call me Kiki and him Professor Malfoy –"

"Hey!"

"…fine, call him Draco…" she said, looking disgruntled.

"And now… for the actual lesson…"

"Kiki! Change my hair back _right now!"_

* * *

"Perdo vestri cruor" means "Loose your blood" in Latin. I just moved the spaces around a little bit 

"Clausus latuseris" means "Block lungs" in Latin. Again, I just moved the spaces around

"Castro" means "Castrate" in Latin. I added "– uvis" on the end

OK, just to tell you, I translated the Latin on the internet. If it's wrong, please tell me.


	3. Chapter Three

**The Two Defence Teachers**

"Kiki?""Yes, Draco?""You know your birthday?"

"Hmm … I'll have to think about that one, I'm afraid. Oh – wait; it's coming to me! Ah, yes. They day I was born."

"Ha, ha. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I dunno. World peace would be nice."

There was a short silence and then both Kiki and Draco looked up in surprise as a sharp knock sounded on the door.

"C'mon in!" shouted Kiki.

James walked in (seeming for some reason embarrassed). He was closely followed by Sirius (who had an extremely mischievous grin on his face), Remus (who was looking at Sirius disgustedly) and Peter (who had a mildly interested expression).

"Yes, James?" Draco asked, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the 'Marauders'.

"I –" James started, but was interrupted by Sirius.

"Get on with it!" he said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh, bugger it," James said, and he leaned forwards and kissed a shocked Kiki. On the lips.

When he was done, red in the face, and uncomfortable, Kiki grinned at Draco, who looked a little irritable at James, turned back to the Marauders, and spoke.

"You know, James, you're not bad."

James, if possible, went even redder.

"But Draco beats all."

This time, a pale pink tinge appeared on Draco's cheeks.

—

"Well that was certainly … enlightening …" Remus said, as they made their way back the common room.

"In what way was that 'enlightening'?" James asked.

"We finally found out what their favourite pastime is!" Peter smirked.

"Shut up," a mortified James said.

"How dare y—! _Blue cows go __'M__oo moo__'_–" Peter said the password and the Fat Lady opened and admitted them

"I still can't believe that _McGonagall _chose that …" Remus muttered.

"I think she was drunk," James said, happy to be off the subject of the Defence teachers.

"I think –" Peter started, but Remus stopped him from speaking with a Silencing Charm.

"We all know very well what you think on that matter, Peter, and we don't need telling again," James added.

Peter sulked (silently), and the other two plotted to trick Dumbledore so that he would end up floating – naked – on the ceiling of the Great Hall if he offered _anyone _a lemon drop or a sherbet lemon, for a_ week._

—

Kiki turned to face Draco shamefacedly.

"Will you ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ forgive me?" she asked. "Please?" she added.

Draco considered. On one hand, he could get one over on Kiki for turning his hair green in front of the whole class (of fifth years). But on the other hand, he could forgive her and she wouldn't do it again.

Subconsciously, he ran his hand through his now-blonde-again hair (Kiki hid a smile) and nodded, sighing.

"I never realised how much effort it is being a teacher. I always used to hate them, and never thought about the hard work they had to do. For example, Snape –"

"_Snape_? You hated _Snape_?" Kiki said, disbelievingly. "He was your godfather!"

"Of course I hated him! One: he was a Death Eater. Two: he reported everything I did to Dumbledore – I hated that I couldn't kiss a girl, or throw a party, or anything, without him sweeping in and asking what I was doing. And three –" his face turned grim – "he was the one who forced me to get this." Upon saying those words, he pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. There was the ugly brand of the Dark Mark. "He made me go to the Dark Lo— I mean, Voldemort, and he made me get this." There was a slight noise from the side of the room, as though somebody had stumbled, and they both glanced over curiously. When she saw nothing there, Kiki looked sadly at the tattoo. "So that's why you did it …" she murmured sorrowfully.

Draco stared at her with pain filled eyes. "I had to – I had to get back to you. You were the reason I did it. I had to stay alive … for you."

Kiki looked once more at the repulsive blemish and pulled his sleeve down to hide it once more.

— 

At the first possible moment, Sirius rushed out of the room. His thoughts ran through his head in a constant stream.

_… Snape … Death Eater … Dark Mark … Draco not evil … forced … said the name … love …_

He had to tell his roommates as quickly as possible.

Draco Malfoy was forced into becoming a Death Eater, and had not wanted it. However, he had stayed alive for Kiki, and was left with a mere tattoo.

Reaching the portrait that hid the Gryffindor common room, and therefore dormitories, he shouted the password. "_Blue cows go 'Moo moo'!_" he panted.

Rushing in, Invisibility Cloak in hand, he didn't notice a smaller figure slip into the shadows and run away.

—

The next day, Regulus Black received a letter. It was attached to a large black raven, which cawed and nipped Regulus's hand when he tried to detach the envelope. Sirius frowned at the bird – he recognised it from his childhood days. His father had used it to send important letters to the Dark Lord.

The question was, what was he doing sending it to Regulus?

Sirius might have hated his parents, but he would die to save Regulus.

Anytime.

—

Sirius had told James of Draco's and Kiki's conversation. What they didn't get was the implication that Snape was a teacher.

Draco had been forced to be a Death Eater, or at least to take the Mark, but that didn't judge his character. What James knew of Draco was that he was a fun-loving and generally accepting guy – well, he had to be, especially with Kiki for a wife (well, he assumed they were married – they shared a name, and they had implied that they kissed). Somehow, his thoughts drifted to Lily, and how wonderful it would be to marry her.

—

_My Dearest Regulus,_

_As you have probably heard, your father was recently killed during a fight against Dumbledore. Do not worry – his corpse could not be identified; we still have our political influence._

_This, as you will know, has led to a problem. There is no Black male in the ranks of the Dark Lord. Since Sirius failed on us, you are my only hope. The Dark Lord will not accept me, as I am now an old woman, nearing the end of my life: my reflexes are not as good as they used to be, Reggie, and__ I fear that I will hinder rather than help._

_Your father is dead, Sirius has failed the family, and I am not fit to fight._

_So w__ill you, Regulus Black, willingly accept a place in the lines of the greatest wizard since Salazar Slytherin?_

_Will hopefully see you soon,_

_Mother._

Staring at it, eyes bulging, Regulus reread the last line over.

His 'friend', George Nott, stared over his shoulder.

"Whoa!" said George, "The Dark Lord wants you in!"

Staring at the piece of paper as though it were a death sentence, Regulus stood up, said he was going to the common room to write a reply, and gestured inconspicuously to Sirius, who stood up immediately.

Finding an empty classroom, Regulus showed him the letter.

After reading it through, Sirius looked up at his brother. "She wants you to join Voldemort." It wasn't a question.

Regulus nodded grimly. "But – but I don't want to … I want to be known for doing something for the world, not for killing, and murdering, and whatnot, I want to be known as _me_. Not 'a Death Eater'."

"I agree."

—

Chaos reigned through Hogwarts.

There were three pigs running through the school. One had the number one written on its back, another had the number two, and the other had the number four. But no one could find pig number three.

Hidden, James and Remus high-fived.

—

"Today's been exciting, don't you think?" Kiki said to Draco.

"Mmm …"

"I mean, Regulus Black got that message from his mum –" As the Defence teachers, they were required to read through lots of student mail; Kiki thought it was fun, Draco said it reminded him of Voldemort – "no one could find the third pig, and Potter snogged me."

Noticing a faint hint of anger on Draco's face, she changed the subject, pronto.

"Nice weather for the ducks, eh?"

- – — – -

Another chapter done! And the plot thickens … (I always hate that saying when I read other people's stories, but I think that it's rather appropriate, here. Oh, alright, I just wanted to be cliché).

Another thing; I need more prank ideas – can anyone think of a good one? (And don't say 'change everyone's hair pink', because that's just stupid: you can't just dye someone's hair a different colour and call it a prank – hello; overused!)

Also – my mum just had a baby! It's a girl (again), and she's called 'Vita'. I'm the Greek goddess of love, and Vita means 'life' in Latin. You know the saying 'Live, laugh and love'? Well, that's what we are named after (I have another sister called 'Risi', which means 'Laugh' in Latin). I'm named after a goddess because I'm oldest, apparently, and besides, who'd be thick enough to call their child 'Amor L'amour'?

Another thing, I do _not_ know why all the text has bunched up together; I will try and sort it out.

And finally; I got an A star on my French mock (obviously)!


End file.
